nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ville10
Nice job! You seem to know a lot about retro characters! Kid Icarus images I noticed that you seem to have quite a few images for Kid Icarus, among other retro games. Just wondering, do you have any images for the following Kid Icarus enemies: *Collin *Commyloose *Daphne *Erinus *Ganewmede *Hewdraw *Keron *Komayto *Monoeye *Monolith *Nettler *Octos *Pandora *Pluton/Pluton Fly *Reaper *Rokman *Shemum *Snowman (Kid Icarus) *Specknose *Totem *Twinbellows *Uranos *Zuree I was planning to make articles for those enemies, and having images for them would really help out. Even if you don't have many of them, if you could at least find one of the Reaper, that would be great, seeing as he's one of the more infamous enemies from that game, next to the Eggplant Wizard. - BattleFranky202 21:22, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :One more thing, about the pictures at GameHiker, I can't really tell which enemy/item/character is which without labels, with the exception of the obvious ones like the Eggplant Wizard and the Reaper. Do you think you could help me out with some of them? - BattleFranky202 23:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I've got an image request, or requests. First of all, I need an image of that Reaper boss from the Kid Icarus: Uprising trailer. Second, you wouldn't happen to have a sprite of the Reaper flipping out after he spots Pit from the original Kid Icarus, would you? - BattleFranky202 03:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Cannot access Gamehiker Gallery Every time I try to go to Gamehiker's gallery, all that comes up is a blank page that says "fatal error : ". Do you know what that means? - BattleFranky202 05:06, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm looking to find the Pluton and Pluton Fly artwork from Kid Icarus. Think you can find that? - BattleFranky202 15:30, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Editing Please expand the pages I created, but do not copy from Bulbapedia!! Slipknot Darkrai 12:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Galleries I went to the community site to address the issue to Wikia a few days ago only to find a large discussion on the subject already there. The good news is galleries can now be customized and we can make it so that the images are all one size. The bad news is, if I'm correct, we have to go to every page with a gallery and edit it by hand, meaning there's a lot of work ahead of us. I'll be willing to do it. Just give it time and it should be a-okay in a jiffy. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 15:58, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I just did a test on Mario/gallery and the new customization tools are actually pretty cool, so I'm not as depressed about this as I was. If you want to customize something, just push "add photo" at the bottom of a particular gallery and you can do basically whatever you want with it. If you have any more questions post them on my talk page or here (doesn't matter where). --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 16:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Welp. Now I have a bit of bad news. As far as I'm concerned, you can't increase the size of small images. So, this means on pages like Reaper, you aren't able to enhance the size of the sprites, making the image gallery look a bit weird. I'm going to try and contact Wikia about this and see if 1. there is anyway to change the size of smaller images or 2. if they're willing to allow people to do this in the future. Sorry for the wall of text! >.< --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 16:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Absolutely. I'm going to send a message soon, but knowing Wikia they've already got something planned. Currently they seem to be pretty focused on the image galleries so I'm hoping (and betting) that they're planning on making as many enhancements to the galleries as possible. The fact that it crops some of the images in the galleries is extremely unfortunate, and one that I'm betting we can already change... we just probably need to learn more about the issue and how to do it. I'm going to head over to the Wikia community page again and skim over some of the user comments to see what all of their opinion is on this, but I do know that some have already suggested creating an option to use the previous format, perhaps by inserting the code or something of that sort. I'll get back to you whenever I learn something. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 20:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! He's now banned. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 20:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Slipknot Darkrai Your recent edit was the best. Continue editing like that and keep it up :) Slipknot Darkrai 21:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Gallery update Last night I sent an e-mail to Wikia regarding the galleries and received a reply today. I'll just copy what was in it: "Hey Ben, We understand that a good number of users are having issues adjusting to the new changes. We have made a few adjustments to the new code based on user's wishes and I would suggest you view the updated gallery and let us know if the tweaks we made have remedied your issues with the new gallery somewhat. In the interim, keep your eye on the staff blog as we are monitoring comments there and will post updates as to what we are doing. I know the project manager for the gallery has been reading those posts with interest; I have also passed your email on to him. On the sprite issue, I will ask him directly, that seems like an odd thing not to work right. Happy Editing, Tim "daNASCAT" Quievryn" If you want me to send anything else, then just say so. I also suggest you check the blog post HERE and voice your opinion in the comments section. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 01:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Reply: Pokémon Hi! You're right on practically every point. Here's basically what we should probably do: *First, with the Pokémon category, you've got the right idea. Basically I guess when the category was created so long ago, the original creator intended for it to be the category where people add Pokémon species. Since then, however, a new category has been created titled "Pokémon species". I've been trying to remove the "Pokémon" category from every Pokémon species page sense the "Pokémon" category is now used for the series as a whole. *For the first-fifth generation games, I was at first split on whether we should use Pokémon a and b or blank generation games, but I've concluded that it's probably best if we use Pokémon a and b, since that is actually their first game while "blank generation" consists of a wide range of titles. The reason I at first used "blank generation" for games like Diamond and Pearl was because some of the Pokémon actually appeared in games before the main titles. For example, if I remember correctly Munchlax actually first appeared in Pokémon Dash. And since it was hard to tell which game was their first (and other sites weren't much help), I just took the easier route. The reason I used it for the first generation games was because I initially thought it would confuse some visitors when they saw "Red and Green" and remember it being "Red and Blue", but I guess if they just went and clicked the link it wouldn't be an issue. *Finally, regarding the creator/designer, I think your idea is the best route to take. I was really bothered every time I pressed "save page" not knowing fully who designed each Pokémon and whether or not Satoshi should be credited as the creator. The article you linked me to was really interesting by the way. So, in conclusion, this is what we should do 1. Get rid of "Pokémon" category on Pokémon species pages and add "Pokémon species" category. 2. Instead of Blank generation games we should put their first game appearance/appearances 3. GameFreak as designer, creator blank. -- 14:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I didn't think of that. I think the National Dex should be just fine. The rest of the dexes can be placed somewhere else in the article. -- 16:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll be helping out, clearing up the Pokémon pages and adding the new 5th Generation Pokémon. --ShayminBoy 23:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I can start clearing up the 4th Generation Pokémon pages after updating all the new 5th Generation Pokémon. I will also be updating the List of Pokémon by generation page to add all the new Pokémon. Many Thanks! --ShayminBoy 23:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool! Thanks man! -- 00:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :When clearing up the Pokémon pages, maybe we could use a page layout, similar to the Aipom page. The page seems clear enough and it gives enough info. You should check it out. --ShayminBoy 11:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks alot for your advice. You've been great! --ShayminBoy 15:27, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Pokémon moves First of all, thank you so.freaking.much for cleaning up the Pokémon pages and making sure an article was created for every species. Second, regarding the Pokémon move pages, basically do whatever you think is right. I have noticed, however, that a few of the Pokémon move pages have "Pokémon abilities" as a category, which is obviously incorrect. I've deleted the ones I've seen, but I thought I'd just tell you in advance that you may encounter a few pages that are incorrectly labeled "Pokémon abilities". Thanks again for all of your awesome contributions. -- 17:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Quick question Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to become a sysop so you could delete pages and block users (among other things). Let me know either here or on my talk page. -- 16:13, September 2, 2010 (UTC) woot! Re: Mistake It's okay, no problem. I can't change it back just yet, since I'm not on the right computer, but later on today (if I can remember) I'll do it. Also, I'm not sure if this is what you wanted, but here are the correct sizes for each type of badge (again, not on the computer with the templates, so for now you'll just have to crop out the image in the center): BRONZE STAR EXAMPLE SILVER CIRCLE EXAMPLE GOLD STAR EXAMPLE Finally, if you're wanting to learn more about achievements, go to the following link: Wikia Achievements Help Page. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 15:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :It would be extremely hard not to use the appropriate frame when creating a new badge. Regardless of what you create, the badge they developed will always be placed behind the one you create (excluding, I think, the little image). I'm not completely sure if the background color is there if you use a transparent image since I created my own. I'm sure it is, but if that's the case I have to wonder if they also leave the image (such as the pencil, bridge, etc.) there too, which would mess up the entire badge. Do whatever you want: even if you screw up a few badges, it's okay since they're not really that important. If you can't manage to get one working, just let me know what you want in the badge and I'll try and create it, which I'm completely willing to do since I was going to create a few new images for the site anyway (new logo for SMB 25th anniversary, new badges, etc.). :If you have any other questions, feel free to ask. Sorry if I didn't explain it well (if that's the case, then at community.wikia.com there's several people who would be able to give a better answer). --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 16:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh man, I don't have the templates on the computer I'm on right now. The computer they're on is really acting up (I have to charge the battery up separately and its touchpad isn't working properly), but I might be able to get them sometime tomorrow. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 18:17, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I looked on my computer and I can't find the templates, so I'm assuming that they were accidentally deleted. I had my computer refurbished but I thought I placed them on my USB drive. Apparently I didn't. But I see that you cropped the images yourself, so that's good news (by the way the images you created are very nice). Sorry about all that. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 17:40, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::You can use whatever color you want. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 19:54, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Twinbellows artwork please Hey, it's been a while since I asked you something like this, but do you think you can give me the official artwork for the boss Twinbellows from Kid Icarus? I still can't access that Game Hiker Gallery for some reason. Also, I believe Pit fights a boss that looks just like Twinbellows in the trailer from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Do you think you can get a picture of that, too? Thanks in advance. - BattleFranky202 17:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot You created the other Pokemon articles. Thanks alot dude. Slipknot Darkrai 15:51, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling me Thanks for telling me not to use shift so much! Sorry Sorry SpaghettiCatfish 14:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) i write articles in correct english for readers I'm going to be gone for a week. Tomorrow morning I'm heading out of town and will be gone for a week. It would be greatly appreciated if you would monitor my talk page while I'm gone in case someone has a question. Thanks in advance! --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 20:43, October 18, 2010 (UTC) About you deleting the Tails Doll page "Not an important enough character" Neither is Meloia, but that still has a page! - Jay Shapes10 13:34, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's not that big of a deal, man. Just make another page, or edit one that already exists, who cares The Great Deku Tree 16:40, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the heads up. I'll keep an eye on StarGamer. I gave him a warning yesterday but since his mistake wasn't too severe today I'll give him one more chance. It's very likely that by the time you return he'll be banned (not permanently though... I'll probably give him a 2 week ban). --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 20:17, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me out with the Pokémon articles. Can you help out on uploading the images too? Slipknot Darkrai 21:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Ville10. I was like what, but sorry. Please don't block me. Can you forgive me? Slipknot Darkrai 18:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) OK, :) I am just adding all the missing image artworks to the Pokemon pages and next I will add the Base Stats. Thanks Slipknot Darkrai 18:20, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry im sorry PLEASE dont block me i just thought super mario 128 needed SOME images and i felt like posting on blogs a couple of wierd and pointless comments for a minute please DONT block me ok ok ill stop Deletions Required I have some stuff for you to delete. Slipknot Darkrai 12:03, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Image attribution RE: Image attribution Oh! Thank goodness. Like you I really hated it. It expanded the length of the image which can really screw up some pages. I don't have time to change it JUST YET but when I do (probably sometime today) I'll get straight to it. If you remember where you found it, could you please give me the link? If not I can probably find it on my own. Thanks again for telling me about this. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 18:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Pokémon enemies likely shouldn't be deleted You delete the page Pokémon enemies because "This page just doesn't seem to have a purpose, the individual teams have their own pages". This is true enough, but there is a Category:Enemies (http://nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Enemies) with such a page for each series now, except Pokémon as you deleted it. If people look for "Pokémon enemies" or check the Category:Enemies for Pokémon they will now find nothing - that's the purpose it served. It might be possible to add to each Pokémon Enemies page the Category:Enemies but there is no Category:Pokémon Enemies and that would also it would make it unlike the rest of the series. Anyway I'd say deleting it was the wrong thing even though the reason given is valid enough. Bcw142 16:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Your message on my page Well, speedy delete is so that there doesn't need to be the whole process of getting something nominated and all that. And while I do add to the pages, I also work well with templates and coding. So I basically do a mix. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:08, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and I saw you undid my edit to the gallery. I just wanted to say that galleries should be centered on the page, so that it's not pushed to the edge, it just looks better. And what's the policy on user images? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:10, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if that's the way the galleries are done on this wiki, I won't touch them again. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for that, I just thought it would look better. Also do you want to join rare.wikia.com that I am the owner of? Slipknot Darkrai 13:12, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Delete articles :Can I become a temporary sysop to delete images that I am replacing also check the To be deleted category there are thousands of stuff that need to be deleted... Slipknot Darkrai 15:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) It's Okay Ville, but that kind of happened a long time ago and I thought Bentendo meant wikis not wikias so I thought it would've been Okay and overall I did help the community with my powers. Thanks Slipknot Darkrai 18:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Despite that, you're a good sysop to me and I am better than I used to be in July... Also I am the owner of a wiki and a sysop on two other wikis. Slipknot Darkrai 18:55, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Location and Item templates You seem to know how to make templates. I was thinking about making templates for items and locations of video games. Like that DK levels template you modifies. Just an idea that I felt like throwing out there. I'd do it myself, but I dont' know how to make templates. - BattleFranky202 19:29, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Ville10 Um... can you check to be deleted category because there are some pages there that need to be deleted. Slipknot Darkrai 22:15, January 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Templates They look like this and this. With the colors being changeable and all that. There are also different types for games, characters, and systems, which should all have different colors. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:15, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, okay. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:3DS Image So, you didn't have time that particular time. But what I don't understand is, why is it that literally NO ONE changed the image, within the 9.2 million seconds since September 29, 2010? That's what I don't get. The 107 or so days since that date, NO ONE updated the image?--TheUltimateKoopa 22:48, January 14, 2011 (UTC) So you're saying you were unaware of the September 29 conference? Nintendo World 2011? Chinese guy steals 3DS from production line, posts images all over the internet? Another guy steals another one from some other production line and takes it apart? - TheUltimateKoopa 20:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Badge I only made this post to get a badge, if that's okay! Lucky The Mummy Dog 00:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC)I'm Lucky, rrrowch!Lucky The Mummy Dog 00:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: PKMN :Alright then... but they are two articles together. Happy Chinese New Year!! Also am I ready for sysop powers? ::Nah I just want sysop privileges to fix some mistakes and mainly because I want to move images. Also it bugs me having to tag stuff for deletion. Thanks and bye. Wait, I almost forgot to mention that not because of pride and I mainly just make a few mistakes and because I like deleting pages and also I tagged Gomboss Course for deletion because it doesn't sound like a proper name for a course and I thought that it didn't make sense and that it would belong on the Gomboss article. Also I am taking forever because of the two kids that constantly harass me. I forgot to mention what am I forgetting to become a sysop? :::I have something else I forgot to tag for deletion. It is Category:Simulation Games. Thanks. :Forget that you already deleted it. :::Can you answer my forum page plz? I have info on there for you to answer. ::::What do you mean I am whining in edit summaries?! You destiroyed my work and I was trying to help the page and put the Normal type part on the top of the page.. I just said seriously Ville and that means can you please do your edits a little beytter. What good is it that you ruin a lot of my fsithful edits? Nothing, I am trying to make this wiki better and my forum request age is w1 - 0 still :D and what. You just complained about it even though many wikis do it. Battlefrany supported me for improving and fixing and creating pages and that is why he supported as he said. Also he says I improved on my behavior. Honestly, what do you think you are doing reverting someof my faithful edits alike on the Phione article where I was just trying to make one link. Stop this reverting unless it is real spam or vandalism. Thanks User:Slipknot Darkrai :::::Blew all my chances? I fix the article like Pokemon Diamond and Pokemon Pearl to ''Pokemon Diamond and Pearl so it won't redirect to a redirect and Pokemon Red and Green doesn't look good it only looks good like Pokemon Red and Green and I know they are not in the title and we as a community must stick together to improve this wiki. Yeah, I think the and part looks good because I don't like articles redirecting to redirects. Thank you! Thanks a lot! You really helped by sorting out my mistake on the Patrat and Watchog pages. I got confused with the names and accidentally changed Minezumi to Watchog instead of Patrat. Thanks again! ShayminBoy Talk 20:21, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Kirby Characters template Okay, so I figured that the Kirby series is worthy of having it's own character template, like the Mario, Donkey Kong, and The Legend of Zelda series. But I don't know how to make one. I was planning on using the same design as the other templates, but I don't even know where to start. Can you help? - BattleFranky202 03:45, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :I did it so it is ok. All it needs is more characters